The New World
by LucasClaus123
Summary: Lucas has had a nightmare about some evil pig people taking over the world! But when he finds a old pigmask in the fields, he wonders if his nightmare had come true...
1. It Begins (Chapter 1)

**Author's Note: This takes place AFTER the New World is created. Also, this is my first fanfic so please tell me if there's anything you could tell me that would help me improve, please, PLEASE, tell me. So without further ado, lets get this fanfic started! Enjoy! **

As Lucas was lying in his bed, he heard his mother, Hinawa, call him down for breakfast. Claus was out weeding the garden, and Flint was feeding the animals. Lucas slowly got out of bed and opened up his drawer. There were no more clean clothes for him to wear. "Hm, that's odd.." Lucas thought to himself. "I swore there was at least one more pair of fresh clothes.." Lucas dug through his clothes basket and decided to just wear some dirty clothes.

As Lucas went downstairs, Hinawa handed him the breakfast plate and he sat down. "So," Hinawa began, "did you sleep well?" Lucas thought for a second, he had had a dream of Hinawa and Claus dying, but he didn't want to share that. "Yes" Lucas said, his mouth full of bacon. "Dont talk with you're mouth full" Hinawa said. Lucas nodded.

After breakfast, Lucas walked out of the house to go help Claus with the animals. On his way out, he noticed Mr. Fassad planting some seeds while his pet monkey, Salsa, watered them. Lucas waved at Fassad, he noticed Lucas and smiled.

Lucas walked up to Claus and hugged him. "Hey," Claus said. "Did you hear about that old mask found in the fields?" Lucas frowned, he had never heard of it. "What mask?" said Lucas. "Some people found a old mask in the fields, all they could make out was a pigs nose on it." Claus said, "Maybe its still there.. You could go check it out.."

As Lucas walked up to the field, he picked up the mask. "Maybe this will help me find out what that nightmare was about..." he thought. Lucas had a very terrible nightmare, he dreamed that Hinawa and Claus died in a huge war. and Mr. Fassad caused it, Salsa was abused, Flint was put into depression, Lucas' only friends were His 3 best friends: Kumatora, Duster, And Boney. "What does it mean?" he thought. His question would not go unanswered for long..

**Author's Note: Andddd there we go! My first fanfic! Done! So if you enjoyed please tell me what you think you would like in the next story, who knows, I might even add it! Sorry for it being so short, I plan to add another fanfic before Christmas and on Christmas Eve. Thanks for Reading!**

**_ - LucasClaus123_**


	2. A Dream Come True (Chapter 2)

**Author' Note: Hey everyone! I've been working really hard on this new fanifc I bring you! This one is longer than the last one. So enjoy!**

Months past, and Lucas still hadn't found out what the mask was. He speculated that it belonged to some type of... solider. It was the only option. Lucas was still a bit spooked about the nightmare he had, but he knew it couldn't really happen. Or so he thought..

Lucas was out weeding the gardens, Claus and Hinawa went out to the park, Fassad and Salsa were watering the plants, and Flint was milking the cows. Lucas had still been positive that his dream wouldn't come the day had ended and it was time for dinner, Hinawa and Claus weren't back yet. Flint was waiting for them all night at the porch of the house.

Lucas woke up the next morning to find a note on the porch that said:

Lucas, I've gone out to find out where Hinawa and Claus are, i've told Kumatora and Duster that your coming to stay at their house until I get back. Remember: Never go in the forest. Don't forget to take Boney with you.

From, Flint

Lucas looked up at the sky, is was starting to rain. Lucas looked over at Boney, Boney looked over at Lucas' bike. Lucas picked up Boney and set him in a little basket part of the bike and took the letter with him.

Kumatora and Duster lived very far away in another town. As Lucas peddled past the forest, his mind was telling him, "Go in... Go in..." Lucas stopped the bike by the forest and walked in. There, Lucas saw what he never thought he would ever see. Two pig like people were kicking three other people, two looked dead, one looked alive. Then one of the pig peoples cellphones started ringing, he picked it up. Then, Lucas heard what sounded like a very old man talking over the phone. The pig person hung his phone up and said "King P wants us back at the base so we can try that new Chimera experiment. "Oh, that? You mean the one where we kidnap those animals?" said the other pig person. "Yea, that one. Should we start capturing animals?" said the other one. "Yea, lets start with that Drago over there" the other one said, pointing to a Drago in the fields. Dragos were friendly Dragons who always loved to play fight with people, and everyone loved them. They opened a cage and lured the Drago in with food and closed the door. They loaded it into the truck and drove off, while some sort of marching song came from the radio.

Lucas ran over to the three people and helped one up. The two others moaned "Help..". Kumatora and Duster were waiting at the front door for Lucas when they saw him and Boney peddling as fast as they could to them. Kumatora and Duster ran out to hug them, "Lucas! were so glad to see you!" Kumatora said. Lucas collapsed on the road crying, Kumatora and Duster helped him up, "Whats wrong, Lucas? said Duster. Lucas stuttered, "Here, come inside." said Kumatora. After Lucas stopped crying, Kumatora asked, "Whats wrong?" Lucas looked up, "Its Hinawa and Claus.." said Lucas. "Whats wrong with them?" Kumatora said. "Their..." Lucas stuttered, "Their Both Dead!"

**And there we go! That's another one down! I'm very happy to see some of you liking my new fanfic and im very happy to be working on this for you! I hope you all had a very good Christmas and have a Happy New Year!**

**- LucasClaus123**


	3. Fassad (Chapter 3)

**Author's Note: So, here we are again with another fanfic! This is my longest one yet and I spent a long time working on this! Also, I have received some positive feedback on Chapter 2 and I'm very happy that your all liking my story! Enjoy!**

Fassad was out planting some seeds with Salsa, and he got a phone call. He looked at the phone, it was from an unknown number, more specifically 724-576-PORK. Fassad picked up the phone and there was a person on the other end. The person said, "_We're waiting for you_, _Commander_." Fassad looked at the phone strangely, "What? I'm not a Commander!" He said in confusion. "_Yes you are Fassad_. _Wake Up_." The other person said. Fassad hung up. He had never heard a person sound so... crazy. Fassad looked at Salsa, "Are you hungry?" Fassad said. Salsa nodded. he hadn't got food all day because he was too busy working. Fassad went into the kitchen to started making some food.

Salsa looked out the porch window and saw that Lucas' house was completely empty. Salsa walked over to Fassad and started pulling on his leg and pointing to the window. "Hm? Lucas' house?" Fassad asked. Salsa nodded. They walked outside and into Lucas' house, they noticed that nobody was there. Fassad went upstairs and nobody was there, either. They walked outside and found a letter on the ground that was to dirty to read. Fassad walked to Lucas' room and looked at his table to see if he could find anything that would help him find Lucas. He looked on Lucas' bed and saw a old mask lying there, Fassad spent ten minutes staring at it. Then, Fassad picked it up and sat on Lucas' bed. He was getting very worried about this mask.

Fassad looked up in the sky and saw a large pink ship playing a marching song and then drop a large Drago into the fields. He then heard several screams and roars and it all went quiet.

Fassad ran out of the house with Salsa, got in his truck, and drove into the forest. He was so worried about those screams that he rammed into a tree with his truck. Fassad fell out of his car and looked at it. The engine was on fire, then oil started pouring in. Salsa and Fassad ran as fast as they could before it blew up and when it did, the forest was on fire.

Then Fassad looked all around him and saw tanks with pig noses on them. Lots of pig people came out of the tanks and when they all saw Fassad, they started jumping and screaming, "We found Fassad!" A white pig person came up on a large platform and said "Pigmasks! We have found commander Fassad!" All the Pigmasks cherred and yelled very loud. They picked up Fassad and what looked like Claus and held them high in the air. Everyone was cheering. They took Fassad and Claus and drove off.

Then, Villagers came with buckets of water started putting it the fire out. Fassad was in a large tank and Claus was in another tank. Struggled and feel out of the tank he was in.

There he layed, face down, in a pool of mud, in the middle of a burning forest. Fassad brushed him self off and watched the tanks drive away. He assumed that they took Salsa but he didn't want to know.

As Fassad looked around, he heard large stomping noises coming from behind him. He turned around and saw a very large Drago, but it didn't look right. Its eye was mechanical and it looked deadly. Plus it was missing a tooth. It roared very loud and then Fassad looked over and saw Hinawa lying dead on the ground with the Dragos tooth pearsed through her heart.

Fassad looked up at the Drago in sadness, but then his sadness turned to pure rage. He took the tooth out off Hinawa's heart and ran up to the Drago and stabbed it with the tooth. The Drago roared in pain and charged at Fassad. Fassad grabbed a burning stick from a tree in the forest and ran at it. He had scorched the Drago a little but it still kicked him away.

Fassad was on the ground in pain, when he saw Flint run at the Drago with a large piece of lumber. He hit the Drago's foot with it and it roared very loud. It the fell down into a pool of water and layed there, motionless, until a baby Drago showed up and started licking the mechanical Drago.

Flint helped Fassad up and asked "Where's Hinawa?". Fassad looked at the ground and pointed to Hinawa lying on the ground. Flint stood there for a second and fell down, crying. Fassad stared at the ground and tears started coming out of his eyes. Then, Flint grabbed the tooth out of Fassad's hands. As he walked closer to the Drago with the tooth, Fassad pulled him back and shook his head.

Then, Fassad saw Kumatora, Lucas, Duster, and Boney running towards them. Lucas hugged Flint and asked "Wheres Hinawa and Claus?" Flint shook his head and Lucas burst into tears. "I don't know what happened to Claus though.." He said. "I do" said Fassad. Everyone looked at him. "He was taken away by those pig people. He might not be dead yet.."

Then, A large pink ship flew above them and shot a beam at Fassad, which teleported him inside the ship. The next thing he knew, He was on a operating table with Pigmasks asking him questions. Then, one asked him if he remember who he was and he shook his head no. The Pigmask hit a botton and a elevator came down which was carrying what looked like a bed mech with spider legs.

Then, a large glass opened up on the bed mech revealing a very old person, but he looked like a child. He wheezed, "You dont remember me?" and he coughed. "Its me... _Master Porky Minch_.." Fassad went into a sort of faze for a second. He remembered it all. Fassad looked at Porky and nodded."Good." He said and handed Fassad a Horn. "Now, Lets get you in to battle form" said Porky. Then the Pigmasks pulled out drills and pointed them at Fassad. As the drills got closer, Fassad looked over and saw what looked like Claus on another bed. Then, Fassad felt the drill come into contact with his head.

**Author's Note: Well, the wraps up another one! Don't forget to tell me if you liked and and make sure to leave a review! Tell me what you would like and I might add it in! The next one will come out maybe 1 - 2 days after New Years day. Thanks for supporting me through these fanfics and I thank you so much for reading this! Bye!**

** -LucasClaus123**


	4. Salsa (Chapter 4)

**Ahhh, it feels good to be back on a computer typing again! Ive been taking a long time away from my home and I forgot about you guys! Spent a whole night on this one! Enjoy!**

Salsa was on an operating table, with pigmasks all around him. A radio was playing some type of... mourning song. Salsa knew what was going to happen, they were going to turn him into a cyborg, a lifeless creation, a killing machine. Blood was on the table and was all over the pigmasks, were they the army's medic's?

Salsa heard the radio say "Will all pigmasks please strap into you're seats, we are taking a very steep turn" and with that, all the pigmasks ran over into some sort of safety chair and strapped themselves in. The ship started turning, and turning, and turning. Then, the voice said "Please prepare for impact, we are getting attacked by an unknown group of four people."said the voice.

Salsa looked at the chain the was keeping him from leaving, it was almost loose. Salsa started shaking on the table, then the chain fell off. Salsa fell on the floor, he looked around, how would he escape? The door's were locked, the windows were closed, and the emergency exit was shut! Suddenly, the ship took an huge blow from something. Then, the intercom came on again and said, "We are under attack! Every pig for himself! I repeat, every pig for himsel-" he was cut off by what sounded like fire and thunder.

Then, the pig-medic's unstrapped themselves and slowly walked towards Salsa. The ship had a huge blast in the back and Salsa was knocked across the room. He hit a button that said: "Release Ultimate Chimera". The pigmasks tried to catch him but the ship got hit again and this time, Salsa flew into a vent behind a computer. Salsa looked and saw the pig-medic's running out of the room. Salsa was crawling in the vent and noticed a room where there were 11 robots were being held in capsules.

Then, pigmasks came into the room and released the 11 robots. Salsa noticed how they had some sort of... magic shield on. Salsa kept crawling through the vent until he made it out. Salsa opened the door and saw an army of pigmasks marching down the hall to the escape pod room, guns at the ready. But why would they need guns? Salsa looked down the hall and saw a huge firefight going on, he closed the door and locked it.

He looked and noticed a large computer screen with lots of static on it. He climbed up the desk and began hitting random keys on the keyboard. Suddenly, the computer's static cleared up and revealed a transmission coming from the escape pod room. Salsa hit button on the monitor and it then showed Lucas looking at the screen, slightly bruised.

"Salsa, come in! Salsa!" said Lucas. Salsa got closer to the screen and banged it until it was clear. "Salsa! You've gotta make it to the escape pod room in time before we have to leave without you!" he said. Salsa nodded. "We're pulling out right now, so be q-" he was cut off by what sounded like Kumatora saying "Awww crap, INCOMING!" followed by a large explosion. Salsa then saw Duster lying in pain on the ground. Kumatora then yelled at the screen "Come on Salsa, get going!"

Salsa crawled back into the vent until he was above the escape pod room. He then pushed the vent open and fell onto Duster. "Oh good, you're alive!" said Kumatora, "Lets go!". As they ran into the pod, they noticed that the Ultimate Chimera was charging at them from down the hall. "CLOSEITCLOSEITCLOSEITCLOSEIT!" shouted Kumatora. Lucas slammed the launch button and it slammed shut right in the Chimera's face.

The pod then launched out of the ship, but it got stuck against a wire. Then, what looked to be Fassad with horns fired a bomb from one of his horns and blew the windows of the pod up. Fassad reached in and pulled Salsa out and flew away. He cut the rope and the pod fell into the ocean. Then, the intercom came on again and said "Problem solved, Chimera deactivated, back to work"

**Annnd there we go! Im starting to get the hang of this! I really love doing this for you guys. Please tell me what you think! Baiii!**

**-LucasClaus123**


End file.
